The Promise Ring
by FluffyJessicaTheShipper
Summary: After the war, Hermione nor anyone else could find Draco, and Hermione tries to deal with it. Is Draco dead? Will Hermione find Draco? Will Draco find her? Oneshot of Dramione.


The Promise Ring

By Jessica Te

 **This is my first story! Yay!~The Author**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

I sobbed loudly. I was hunched over, hugging my knees. Broken glass is shattered everywhere, Picture frames tattered and torn. He hasn't come back. After the war, I couldn't find him at all. It was like he just disappeared off the face of the Earth. I didn't lose hope though. There was no body of his to be found. so he couldn't be dead. He had to be alive….That was a week ago though. They found his ring. He gave it to me on our second anniversary. I could never forget that day.

 _We smiled brightly, looking like idiots but not caring. We were idiots together. I leaned on his chest, engulfed by his smell. He kissed me on top of my head. We were sitting on top of the Malfoy Manor's roof top where I was spending the whole summer with him. His father was in Azkaban, and his mother after a while accepted me. We were stargazing together._

 _"Happy Anniversary, love."_

 _He brought out a small box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a ring. It had green stones surrounding a red ruby in the middle. "It's a promise ring. I know we're still young, but I want the world to know what you mean to me. We can take as slow as we want to. I promise to love you always. Love and be with you to the very end. Will you accept this ring?"_

 _I nod and throw myself into his arms, his arms circling my waist. He slips the promise ring onto my finger. "Where's yours?" I ask._

 _Instead of answering me, he digs into his other pocket pulling out his ring and slipping it on._

I sob louder, gasping for air. It's too painful remembering it while grasping his ring in my hand instead of him wearing it. He said he would be with me till the very end, so where was he now? Doubt was clouding my mind now, and my hope in him and me fade. After that day, he would would always rub my ring with his thumb when we held hands. Harry, Ron, and Ginny have been trying to cheer me up with no luck.

 _"Mione!" Harry says outside of the heads dorm or should I say head dorm since Draco isn't here to be the Head boy._

 _My back leaned up against the door. I didn't reply to them. "Mione, I know you're in there, and I know you can hear me." Still I didn't respond._

 _"I got you some food." Ron said._

 _"I got you some buttermilk too!" Ginny chimed in. I felt bad, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone. After a few more tries, they left the food and buttermilk outside my door. When I knew they left, I opened the door and took the food and liquid with me. This became a routine._

That night I cried myself to sleep. I didn't dare to go into Draco's room for I couldn't handle it. Slowly day by day, I started to slip back into my old ways, but my heart still yearned for the blonde ferret. My blonde ferret. I couldn't find my love and passion in anything I used to. Everywhere reminded me of him, but I slowly dealt with it. I masked my emotions. I was like a robot. I started to overwork myself to make my mind take off of something other than Draco. It would work for the time- being, but he was still there in the back of my mind. He never truly left my mind. I had dark, big bags under my eyes, but I didn't care. I had dreams of him coming back, and I was so overjoyed. When morning came though, I would cry because he wasn't there with me. I knew Harry, Ron, and Ginny were worried about me, but they didn't say anything for fear that I would go back to square one. It doesn't feel like I've made any progress. I put Draco's ring onto a chain, making it a necklace. I wear it every single day and find myself rubbing it between my pointer finger and thumb subconsciously. I know I shouldn't wear it considering I'm trying to forget him by overworking, but I can't seem to find the courage to do so.

I was in the library at 4 am overworking myself. I know big surprise. The library is way closed by now but since I'm head I can stay out this late. I was sitting at our regular seats in the corner. Draco and I would usually be doing homework or reading together. I remember how it became our seats….No. No! I can't have my mind lingering at him. Or should I say… the memory of him. A tear silently falls down my cheek. I suddenly felt a presence right beside me. The person would've been sitting where Draco always sat. Why is anyone out here at this time anyway? I look beside me, and I jump landing on the ground, on my bum. I was met with gray eyes. Right before me was Draco Malfoy. He looked terrible. Ripped clothes, huge bags under his eyes, he was tired. He didn't take notice of his tiredness though. He was staring at me with relief, hope, and love.

"Hermione." Draco spoke thick with so many emotions.

"Who are you?" I scooted back still on my bum.

"It's me. Draco. Look I know I haven't been around for a while…."

I cut him off and speak all choked up. "Awhile? You've been gone for 7 months, 1 week,"

"6 days, 16 hours, 12 minutes, and currently 24 seconds. Not that I was counting." He finishes for me with a sad smile. "There were a few death eaters after me, and I couldn't stay here to put the school in trouble or bring you into it for that matter." He takes one step forward making me scoot farther back.

I couldn't look at him straight into his eyes. "Go away. This isn't real. You're dead."

"No, I'm not. I'm very much alive. Please don't send me away."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

I shook my head tears streaming down my face. I covered my face with my hands. Before I knew it, he was right down beside me, holding me close to his chest. His scent engulfed me. I missed his scent.

"Please go away. I don't like this dream. It seems too real. You'll be gone when I wake up." I say sobbing.

He hugs me tighter. "I'm not leaving you again. When you wake up, I'll be here. This isn't a dream, love." He tilts my head up and kisses me. Desperation, love, and all of our built up emotions are shared through the kiss.

When we break away, I hug him as if my life depended on it and in a way it is. Feeling him under my fingertips, it gives me comfort in knowing that this is real and he is really here. "I missed you." I mumble into his chest.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry I left." He says his voice a little muffled by my hair.

"Don't ever leave me again. I don't think I could handle it."

"I won't. I couldn't handle it either."

We stay in each other's' arms for a while in silence. "Here." I tug on my necklace, breaking the chain. I slip the ring off the chain and put it onto his finger. He grips my hands to his and puts his forehead against mine. He smiles gently and brightly.

"You never took it off." He says amazed.

"I couldn't. How could I ever take off my promise ring? How could I not keep yours?"

He kisses me with so much love, and it leaves me dizzy.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

 **I hoped you liked it! Review and tell me what you think and anything really! Bye!**


End file.
